Long Lost Family
by AussieGirl16
Summary: Claire finds out that she isn't a only child and her family has been lying to her, but is this the sister she always wanted? First FanFiction I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES! I only own Long Lost Family, nothing else. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. 2nd January, 1992

**Chapter 1**

_2__nd__ January, 1992 _

'JAMES, I think the baby coming. Get in here, NOWW' Melissa screamed in pain.

James come running in. 'WHAT! It not meant to be yet, the family coming in tomorrow. We told them it not going to be until next month.' He said while lifting Mel up. 'I need to get you to the hospital.'

'I'm not going to make it; you have to deliver the baby. AHHHH'

'I don't know anything about how to deli-'

'Just do it' Mel pull his top down and look in his eyes.

'Okay, let me get some towels.' James ran to get some towels and set the towels up. 'Okay deeps breaths and now push.'

Mel was all red in the face and sweating and in one push a crying baby girl came out. James cut the cord and cleaned the baby and quite the baby down.

'AHHHH' Mel scream and then there is another baby girl starts crying.

'WTF, there not meant to be two kids. There only meant to be one.' James said. 'Come on, I have to take you three to the hospital to get you check out.'

Mel slowly gets up and says, 'James they only paid for one child, maybe we should keep one. No one will ever know sweet, it can be our little secret.'

'I love the way you think' James says and dip Mel back and kissed her.


	2. The Surpise

**Chapter 2**

_Present day_

_Claire's POV_

'Come on Shane, get off the PS3, we are meant to be at my parents house soon for dinner.'

'In a second babe, I just have to bet Michael.' My boyfriend, Shane Collins says from the couch. He has been playing COD for 3 weeks now for nonstop. Michael, my other house mate, isn't as bad, he get off and does what vampires do. Yep, my boyfriend's best friend and our roommate is a vampire. Here in Morganville it nothing new, what is new is that Michael, vampire, and Eve, my best friend, our other roommate and human, are dating. Anyway, my parents like catching with me at least once a week and for Shane to come over at least once a month. That's it.

I walk up to the power point and put the play station cord out.

'HEY' both Michael and Shane said, but Shane conutie by said 'what was that for?'

'We are meant to be at my parent's house NOW and you still have to get change. And when you're at it Have a shower to stink.' I snap back.

'Shit, is it 7 o'clock already' Shane said getting up. 'Sorry babe, I make it up to you later. I promise,' Shane said and he came over and gave me a peck on the lips and running upstairs to the bathroom. When I heard the shower raining, I relax and stink on the love seat-that Shane and I claim- and put my head in my hands.

'I hope you know if anyone else did that to Shane, they be dead. You're lucky, Claire.' Michael said from his couch.

'Why is CB lucky?' Eve said while walking in form the kitchen with 3 bottles of coke. She passes one to me and walks over to Michael and sat on his lap and gave him the other one. She wearing her normal Goth outfit

'Because she pulled the plug from Shane's game while he was playing.' Michael said and taking a slip of the coke.

'Yer, Claire Bear you're lucky Shane loves you so much. If I did that I be dead, even Michael, wouldn't be able to save me from Shane'

'Hear that Michael, even your girl thinks I'm stronger than you and I don't even have the vampire skill to help me,' I turn to face Shane reaching the bottom of the stairs. Dam he is so hot. Tonight he is wearing his good pair of black jeans with a plain white that shows off his abbs and his black leather jacket. 'Come on, Babe. Keys Eve' Eve chuck over the keys to her black hearse and Shane caught them one handed. On the way out Shane took hold of my hand and squeeze my hand to see if he was forgiven. I couldn't stay mad at Shane for long, so squeeze back to let him know I for gave him.

On the way out of the Glass house there was a girl on the footpath and it was dusk and in Morganville your don't stay outside unless you want to get bitten by a vampire and die. I let go of Shane hand, I know he was following me. I walk up to the girl and said 'Hey, you better go home, it not safe here at night time.'

'oh sorry, thanks for telling me, maybe you can help me I'm looking for someone, I think her name is Cl-' She stop when she turn around.

She look exactly like me, she could be me, I thought I was seeing double so I look over at Shane and he look like his in shock as well.

' What the fuck' I heard Eve say before I fainted.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3**

_Claire's POV_

'Claire, baby, can you hear me?' Shane asks in a worry voice and I can feel someone holding my hand. I love when Shane worry about me. I open my eyes to see four faces over me and I know I was on the couch because it was too soft to be the grass outside and I can smell Shane on the couch. I know three of them, but not the last one. At first I thought maybe I was looking in the mirror. 'Oh thank god Claire' I hear Shane let out a breath.

'Umm, who that?' I finally ask.

'I- um- we don't completely know. Who are you?' Eve ask.

'Umm, hi, this isn't how I wanted to meet you. Anyway, you must be Claire. Hey I'm, Isabella, but call me Bella. I hate that name. Anyway, I'm getting off topic; I'm your sister, well twin sister. I have been looking for you. I must say you are hard to find. Um can you stop looking at me like this, it creepy.' I look at the others; they all have the same expressions as me, eyes coming out of their head and months open and touching the ground.

Michael was the first to recover, 'um sorry. We're just shocked; we didn't know Claire had a sister. Eve Shane stops staring at her. Eve, can you get Claire some water, umm, Bella? Would you like anything?'

'Um, yes thank you'

'What would you- um- like?' eve asks.

'Just water thank you'

'Shit, Shane we are meant to be at my parents house. How long was I out for?' I asks finally remember about my dinner plan and sitting up.

'Honey, it Okay. I called your parents and told them that you not feeling well and they want you to call them tomorrow, when you feel better,' Shane said when he was rubbing _(sorry, didn't know what to call it)_ my hair. I saw Michael smiling like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Shane also saw and gave Michael a stare that look like _shut up man, or I will kill you _look.

'Shane, tell me' I turn around so I can look at Shane in the face.

'umm, well, your mum answer the phone so I told her and then she told your dad and well, he got on the phone and asked me, well demanded, to know if you were pregnant and if we were being safe and this was his exact words _'Is my baby girl sexually active with you? And if you are, are you two being safe? Is my baby girl pregnant?'_ that where _I'm like, no nothing like that and umm I get her to call you when she feels up to it._ He likes _tomorrow and not in nine months, okay boy._ I reply _yes sir_ and I hang up. Never gonna to eat with your dad now. I think he was planning to come down here and kill me.' During Shane speech Eve walk in with 5 bottles of water and handed to each one of us. 'Oh yer, you only been out for like 1 hour at the max'

'OMG, MY DAD THINK IM PREGNANT? OMG IM DEAD' I put my face in my hand and then I realise. 'Shane? How long ago did you call them,'

'Not that long ago like maybe 10 minutes, I just remember and then I call them straight away. Why?'

'My dad is coming to kill you and my mum is going to ship me off to a nun school. They should be here in a minute.'

'Shit, I'm dead'

'Um Bella, if you want you can go up stairs and sleep in my room.' I relise this might not be the best place to tell them _hey someone look exactly like me and saying she my twin sister, so why haven't I met her?_

'O, I get it, you don't want me to meet them, umm yer okay I tried the trip was long.' Bella said when she was getting up.

'Eve can you show her my room?'

Then there was a knock on the door. Eve and Bella ran upstairs. Bella didn't have a lot of stuff so it was easy to get up stairs.

'I guess I get the door' Michael said when he walked towards the door.

'If we die tonight Claire, I just want you to know. I love you and we are in this together' Shane said quickly.

'Love you too and thanks for staying here' I gave Shane a quick peck.

Shane didn't get a chance to reply because we heard Micheal saying 'Hello Mr and Mrs Danvers. She in the lounge room.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope you like the story so far. I will try to update everyday for the people who are reading my story. Please Review and tell me what you think.<br>PS: please don't write rude and uncall for stuff to me. I can take criticism but not rude comment.**

**Thanks, Courtz :)**


	4. The chat

**Chapter 4**

_Claire's POV_

'Hey mum and dad, sorry about tonight. I just didn't feel up to it.'

'Hey my baby girl, hello _Shane.'_ My dad reply and you could feel the hate coming from my dad when he said Shane name and by this time eve was back in the room sitting on the arm to micheal chair next to him

'Hello, Mr and Mrs Danvers. Please sit' Shane reply politely to my parents. Thank God.

'I think-' My dad was saying when he was inpect by my mum.

'Thank you dear, we are okay for now,' My mum didn't like moments like this. O could tell she just wanted to leave this to my dad to find out if Shane knocked me up. 'Your father and I were wondering if we could talk to you alone for a couple of minutes.'

Eve got up and pulls Michael up with her. 'Um, Michael, can you um come umm into the kitchen and um help with dinner.' Michael got up and follow eve into the kitchen. My dad look at Shane was was still sitting next to me holding my hand. Shane was looking at me for a sign if I wanted him to stay or go with eve and micheal who are probley litening throught the kitchen at the moment.

'Whatever, you have to me you can tell me in front of Shane.' I say trying to make myself look brave. Who was I kidding my dad and mum both knew that I was petrified.

'Okay, there no easy way of saying this, um' my dad started but once again got interrupt by my mum, which is really wired. My mother hated when people did that now tonight in the past common of minutes she done it. My mum must really be nervous.

'Are you pregnant?' my mum cut straight to the point. I could feel Shane tease and he squeezes my hand, I thought he might break my fingers soon.

'No mum, me and Shane are um-' I could feel all eyes on me (even thought I can't see Michael and eve I knew they be looking at me if they could) and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie because well, I can't tell lies even if my life depended on it and if my parents found out I lie to them about this, they probably never talk to me again and make sure I keep away from Shane, but it mega awks to the max to tell your folks that you and your boyfriend are having sex. 'We are um- using protection.' I hope I made the right choice.

I don't think Shane would agree. If I thought Shane was tease before now, I was wrong because he was more tease more. My dad gave Shane the death stare, I knew if my dad have any chance of winning a fright between him and Shane, there would be a fright. But my dad isn't a idiot, he know if there was a fright, he would lose.

'So, your 100% sure you're not pregnant?' My mum says in a calmer voice. I know she believe me because she know I can't lie.

'Yes, mum. I just don't feel well.' I say and I know Shane relax a bit.

'Honey, don't you think you're a bit young to be um' my dad pause a bit trying to figure out the best word to use. I could see him sraging. So I help him out.

'You mean having sex.' I said and Shane just got tease again and I look at Shane, my dad and then my mum. They all have the same look on their face. Shock, surprise and emessment. All of them have the mouth touching the ground open that I said it that easy. I know that Michael and eve would have the same look on their face as well. 'Mum, dad, I love Shane. we are bring safe and I wanted to ask you something, but before I do, I'm going to get water. Do you want anything?' Shane was about to say something, 'yes, I get you a coke.' Shane and I smile at each other and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'Just water for me sweetie,' my mum says.

'Do you have any beer?' my dad ask. I know it trick question. If I say yes, dad going to go on about how none of us are old enough to be drinking. So I lied.

'no, sorry dad. Do you want anything else?'

'Yer, get me whatever.' My dad says. I know he piss off that I said no to the beer because now he can't do anything. So I walk into the kitchen and eve and micheal are sitting at our table talking.

'I know that you were listening the whole time. Come on, you can come back in now,' I said . I walk in and pass my mum a bottle of water, my dad a bottle og diet coke and Shane his coke. They all said thank you when I gave it to them.

'Okay what do you want to ask us, Claire,' My dad ask.

'Okay this is going to sounds wried, but is there any chances that I could have a sister or a brother?' I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, sorry i know i havn't updated in a while. Sorry been busy. Well i hope you like this chapter. I hope my next chapter is going to be up by the end of the week :) please review :)<strong>

**Courtz :)**


	5. The Lies

**If you guys havn't relise, I changed my name to AussieGirl16. I got over my last name. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Claire's POV_

Maybe, I should have wait for my dad and mum to swallow their drink. Mum and dad both spilt their drink out.

'Why, would you ask that?' my dad asks.

'I was just wondering. I mean, did you have another kid or kid. Maybe, I was adopted or something, like that?' I was nervous, like really nervous.

'You didn't' answer my question. Why would you ask that, honey?' My dad asks again.

What was I meant to say? _I was just asking because a girl I never meant before and she looks exactly like me and saying she my sister. _Yer, that might not go down well with my folks. And then I pick up on something, they didn't answer me as well, so I said, 'You didn't answer mine as well.'

Shane, Eve and Michael look shock, but not as much as my parents. I hardly talked back to anyone (that not including Monica and her posse), let along them.

My parents look at each other and my dad said, 'No, Claire you do not have a sister, a brother, or adopted. I can't believe we have to answer that.'

'I'm sorry; I was just watching something and started thinking. Well, I'm really tried.' I said and yawed at the end of talking.

'Sorry sweetie, we leave you to get some sleep,' my mum said while dad and she were getting up.

'I walk you to your car, Mrs and Mr Danvers.' Michael said when he was getting up.

'Thank you Michael.'

When I heard the door shut, I let out a breath. 'Well, that it, I say we kick her out. She just some random, who just look like you.' Shane said.

'I know we just let some random in the house, she could of kill us or something' Eve said. 'She could have been a vampire.'

'No, because I would of know if she was a vampire.' Michael said while walking in.

'No, we made the right choice of letting her in.'

'Why do say that, Claire bear?' Eve ask.

I didn't speak for a while and I was looking at the floor. I look up at Michael, then Shane and I was looking at when I said 'Because my parents were lying to me.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, IM SO SORRY, that I took soo long to put it up. I hope you like it and i know it short...SORRY AGAIN<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Claire's POV_

'How do you they were lying to you?' Michael ask what was on everyone mind.

'Because of many different reason. First, my dad answer, normally my mum answer questions like this, but my mum cant lie and wont, so she doesn't say anything. Seond, did you see their face it was shock, worried and something else I cant place, fear I think. Thrid, my dad didn't answer me the first time I ask and if it ture, what my dad say, both him and mum would of jump in.' I took a breath. 'What im meant to do? My whole life have been a lie.' I broke down and everything went black.

_Shane's POV_

Claire just started crying and then fainted, I guess. So I carry her to my room because of bella is staying in claire's room. I sent her down on my bed and tuck her in. I walk out of my room and close the door behind me. I walk in to the kitchen where Michael and eve went to get a drink. Micheal drinking from his sport bottle and eve a coffee.

'What, are we going to do?' I ask.

'I don't know. Maybe Bella knows more about this.' Michael asks.

'Wait' eve said 'shouldn't we first find out if Claire adopted or her parents gave Bella up?'

'Shit, I didn't think about that.' I said. 'Shouldn't this be all on file? Maybe we can ask Amelie for her family file because if the blood type and DNA and all of that shit'

'Maybe…' Michael said.

'I should go back up; I don't want Claire to wake up alone.' I said. 'Goodnight, we talk more about this tomorrow' I said while leaving them alone.

_Claire's POV_

I woke up in Shane arms; I don't want to move from here ever again. I move a price of hair from Shane face. I think it time for another hair cut. Shane hates hair cut. 'Hello beautiful.' Shane said with his eyes still close.

'Hey' I said just before I kiss him on the lips. 'What happen last night? All I can remember is crying and then nothing.'

'Nothing, I bought you up here and then we- well you and me, I'm not sure amount Michael and eve though, I probably don't want to know either- anyway and want to sleep. So, what do you want to do today? I was thinking stay in bed all day.'

'I was thinking the same thing.' I giggle when Shane climb on me and started kissing my neck up to my lips. 'Wait, I can't stay in bed all day,'

'Well, I say you can' Shane said before he went back to kissing my neck.

'No, I can't. What about Bella and the whole thing that my parents are lying to me. We can continue this tonight'

'I just want to let you know, I will be here, for you the whole way though this. I love you'

'I love you too' I said.

'Claire, I have to ask. Do you want to find this information out because you might not like what you find?'

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day. YAY! I hope you like it. Please review to let me know how im going and if let me know what you want to happen in the story. <strong>

**Thanks, Courtz :)**


	7. The Box

**Chapter 7 **

_Claire's POV_

I thought about Shane's question, long and hard. I could just go on with the rest of my life and think Bella is lying to all of us or I can get to the bottom of this and find out that my parents aren't who I thought my whole life is. After a couple of minutes, I look up at Shane eyes and said, 'Yes, I HAVE to do this.'

'Okay then, then I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Whatever happen, Claire Bear, I'm going to be next to you, though the good and the bad and do you know why?' Shane asks.

'Why' I looked up and smile at him.

'Because I love you.' He said and I turned over and kissed Shane of the lips. First, it was soft and then it turns hard and passionate. We couldn't get enough of each other. I reach for the bottom of his top and pulled it over his head and he starts kissing my neck and along my collarbone. I pulled his face you to mine and kissed him. **(IMAGINATION, for the rest) **

* * *

><p>I got up before Shane and saw on the clock next to his bed that it was 1:00PM. I quietly and carefully got out of bed making sure I didn't wake Shane up. I walk out of Shane's bedroom and in to the bathroom and I had a nice, hot shower. What is it with hot showers, that make the world seem better and happy and like nothing bad happing. For example, like having someone who is saying she is your sister and your parents are lying to you about something.<p>

I finally had enough strength to turn off the water and got the dried and relies I didn't have anything to put on. So I rapped the towel around me and ran to my room. I knock on the door and said, 'Bella are you in there? I need to get some clothes didn't hear anything, so I slowly open the door.

No one was in there, so she must have gone out. I walked in and got change and got some other clothes so I could put them in Shane's room. I was packing them in a small suit case and I drop a white top that eve gave me last year for Christmas. It has red writing on it that says _'Save Santa the trip. BE NAUGHTY'_ I bent down to pick it up and saw a box that not mine. I knew it must have been Bella's, so I shouldn't touch it. But for some wired reason I felt like I should, so I went to my door and lock it. I went back to the box and open it.

'OMG,' I was just about to call for Shane and then I got hit over the head with something and black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Sorry i know this is a really short chapter, But i hope you like it and i need some help. Do you think she should wake up in her room or do you think that the person who hit her should take her somewhere? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you guys think.<strong>

**Thanks, Courtz :)**

**PS: HAPPY NEW YEAR, I WISH EVERYONE THE BEST FOR 2012 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Shane POV_

I woke up from a bang, like something drop on the floor and Claire not in the room. I know she must be in the house somewhere because it Saturday and if she was going out somewhere with Bella she would of woke me up to let me know.

'Claire, Are you here?' No answer…this reminds me of a horror movie when the killer is in the house and someone says _is anyone there?_ What the killer is going to say _im in the wardrobe_…I'm so happy when those dumbasses die.

I had a feeling Claire would be in her bedroom or the bathroom and because the shower not running, I'm just guessing that she in her room. I walk to her room and knock on the door. 'Claire Bear?' No answer, so I slowly open the door and when I open the door I saw Claire on the floor lying on her stomach and I saw some red such in her hair. I realise it was blood.

'CLAIRE! OH BABY, PLEASE WAKE UP. SHIT!' I reach in to my pocket and got my phone out. When I flip it open it was dead. 'Shit' I heard the door open and close.

'IM HOME' oh it was Bella.

'BELLA, CALL 911 AND GET THEM SEND A AMBLANCE' I yelled.

'STOP, DON'T CALL THEM' I heard an icy voice. Amelie.

'Wh-where did you come from?' I heard Bella ask.

'Boo' I heard a deep voice. Shit really, out of all people or well vampire she brought the one I hate the most. Myrnin. I heard Bella scream.

'Myrnin, stop playing games. I brought you hear to help not to scared little kids, But I'm surprise that Claire got scared of you and ask a dumb question. AND FOR GOD SACK STOP SMELLING HER.' I heard Amelie talking to Myrnin. I was too shock to say something.

'This is not my Claire.' WHAT HIS CLAIRE. That got me talking.

'YOU HAVE NO CLAIRE, SHE'S MINE.' I yelled and talking about Claire I remember that Claire need help. 'Amelie, CLAIRE NEEDS HELP.' Myrnin was first, and then close by Amelie and 1 minute later Bella come in.

'I will call Eve and Michael' Bella said while walking out of the room. While im on the floor still holding Claire hand, when Myrnin was nest to Claire head looking at the cut, I'm guessing to see how badly it was cut. Don't get me wrong I don't like vampire, but I know that Myrnin likes Claire and Amelie needs Claire, so she never let anything happen to her.

'We need to call the doctor' as soon as I said that Michael and eve come running up the stairs.

'OMG' I heard eve said. I know her for years now so I know that right her head in Michael chest and she would be crying. I turned around to see just that when Amelie is standing there. HA, I'm one more step closer to be that vampire chick in that movie, Claire loves. What it calls, _Twilight_? I think that it, the vamps chicks in that are hot, even though they are dead, they still hot. My favourite is Ashley Green, she smoking hot.

'No we don't, she will wake up soon.'

After like 10 minutes, Claire is still not moving. 'I knew we shouldn't have listened to the vamps.' I said. 'I was stress out to the max. My Claire was hurt and not waking up.

Michael brought up a chair for Amelie, Myrnin was on the floor leaning against the bed and Michael was sitting up against the wall on the bed where eve in laying in-between his legs, sleeping. Bella was standing against the door frame.

'Claire please, wake up' that when she made an '_mmm'_ sound.

_Claire's POV _

I knew we shouldn't have listened to the vamps.' I heard Shane say, vamps what they are doing here? 'Claire please, wakes up' I heard the pain in his voice.

'mmm' I made a sound, not the best but at least that should make Shane worry less. I open my eyes and look straight into Shane eyes

'OH, thank god Claire, talk to me'

'The box'

'What box sweetie?'

'Under the bed, there a box.'

'Honey there no box.'

* * *

><p><strong>THANK-YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEW! THANKS TO Chloebabe95 AND Andromeda Grace AND ESPECIALLY TO luvdavamps FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>

**THANKS, COURTZ :)**

**PS: IF YOU THINK OF A NAME FOR CHAPTER 6 AND 8, LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I CANT THINK OF ONE. THANKS...again :)**


	9. The threat

**Chapter 9**

_Claire's POV_

'What- what?' I started to talk but Shane cut me off.

'Claire, baby. Someone hit your head, don't stress, I' Shane stared to say but eve cough when he said I, 'I mean WE will help you look for your box, but right now just get well.'

'No, Shane the box isn't mine, it had-'

'Claire, stop talking. We will talk about this so called box later, ok. You being stress, is not helping you get better.'

I could tell Shane was going to say something but someone else walked in. 'Now, im quick upset, I wasn't invited to this get together.' Oliver.

'Oliver, this is none of your business.' Amelie said

'Stop, saying that I need to shut up and find that box, it has-' I got cut off again. I was pissed off about it, if Shane was holding me down and I thought if I might acuttelly have a chance to hit anyone, I would off.

'but I do think it funny, that our little Claire, the one that found the cure to the disease of vampire, is now CARZY.' Oliver said.

That it, me and both Shane went crazy for that. Shane got up and Michael saw what was going to happen, and jump off the bed and jump on Shane. Which mean eve was push off the bed, when he jump up.

'SHUT UP, EVERYONE. IM NOT FUCKING CARZY! JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM.'

Everyone face, expect Oliver who was about in about to drop to the floor and die laughing, was all the same, shock and month hanging open.

'Claire Bear, I didn't know you knew a swear word….I'm so proud of you.' Eve said breaking the awks silent. 'Okay, vam-I mean older people first, then the humans.' Amelie walk out first, then Oliver. Myrnin came and lifted me on bed and he whisper in my ear, so quietly no one else could hear it. 'I believe you Claire,' Shane cough, when getting up from the floor, Michael was already up and hugging eve. Myrnin place me on the bed and ran (vamp speed) out of the room.

'Everyone, but Bella leave, I need to talk to her.'

'Okay, sweetie, but not for long because you need some sleep. I wake you up when dinner ready.' Shane said when leaving with eve and Michael. The person who left last shut the door.

'Come over here Bella. I want a hug from my sister.' I said. When Bella got close enough she sat on the bed and lean in I pulled her in a hug and said as quiet as I could 'I don't know who you are, or what you're planning. I will find out what you want from my friends.'

'Bring it on, Sis' Bella said even more quietly, before she jump up and before she turn and slap herself across the face. WHAT THE HELL. Now one of her chicks is red and she staring to cry. 'Please Claire, okay I leave you alone, I'm sorry, I just wanted to meet my sister and ran to the door and turn and smile at me and then open the door and ran down the stairs crying. THAT LITTLE BITCH.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE, I hope you like this chapter. Please review, to let me know how this story is going so far. What do you think Bella up too? let me know :D<strong>

**thanks Courtz :)**


	10. The Crying

**Chapter 10**

_Shane's POV_

Michael, Eve and I were sitting on the couch playing x-box. Well, me and micheal were, eve was sitting on his lap watching us, I think she was going to be asleep soon. Then all of a sudden Bella come running down stairs crying. What The Hell? Did her and Claire fright? I wonder what about? Claire isn't the one to fright over nothing. Bella stop in the door way and said thought out her tears, 'Im sorry, I leave because I can see no one wants me here. Look, after Claire for me, she my only family left.' And then she started crying.

'Oh, honey, of course we want you here BB. And you have us, we can be your family.' I didn't know her and belle become so cost. She even gave bella a nickname. Bella Bear. She gives everyone she likes a nickname with bear in it. Except me and Michael because well she has different nicknames for him and me because we give each other shit, but that how I like it. 'What makes you think that?' Eve ask after she got Bella clam down a bit.

'Claire' WAIT, WHAT? 'She said no one wants me here and-' she starts crying.

'I- I mean WE- want you here.' Eve said.

_Bella POV_

They are so easy to trick. All I have to do is give some eve some creepy gothic stuff and spend time with her shopping and talking and Michael all I have to do is talk and help with his music. Last but not least is, Shane, play some games with him, bag vamps (I have to make sure Michael isn't around at the time) and get Claire out of the way and then I will marry him.

_Claire's POV_

Well, that little Bitch. She was crying to them. Great, now Shane and I are going to have a fright because I made her cry. So, will eve and I and Michael, probably try to keep out of the way, this means WAR.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, Sorry it took me long, i was working out who POV and everything. What do you think about it so far? If you come up with any idea what could happen in the future, let me know. I hope you like it. <strong>

**Thanks, Courtz :)**

**PS: Thanks for reading and i will not update untill I at least get 2 reviews for this chapter and futrue ones...**


	11. AN!

**Hey Everyone, Sorry that I havn't update in a while and still havn't update, but Im not getting as many reviews as I was hoping for. I was just wonding if people are still waiting for a update and are want to know what going to happen. If you do just review and if there is, I will finsh the story. Sorry for taking so long to update and your still waiting.**

**From Courtz :)**

**PS: sorry for anyone who thought this was a chapter...**


	12. Sorry, guys

**sorry, this is not a chapter it another AN...**

**I didnt get enough reviews for _Long Lost Family_ to contine with it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story so far, but im giving my story up. If anyone want it review or PM...the first person to message me will get it.**

**With school and work and everything i didnt have enough time as well.**

**Sorry Again**

**From Courtz**


	13. READ IMPORANT

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Twilightfanatic247

AussieGirl16

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	14. ANOTHER AN

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	15. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey everyone, sorry to everyone who thought this was a update, but I was wondering if anyone wanted to adopt this story. I will not contine the story. So to anyone who wants it just PM or review and you can have it.

From

Courtz

PS: if you don't want cause my writing sucks you don't have to use any of the chapters that I have wrote cause I know my writing sucks


End file.
